


until I felt your hand take mine

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Logan (X-Men), Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Flirting, Gen, Homosexual Hank McCoy, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Mutant Powers, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Protective Hank McCoy, Protective Logan (X-Men), Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Jason Stryker, Trans Male Character, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: His girl shouldn’t hafta be watchin’ out foranyone,but here she was. Logan offered her his hand, ’n her fingers were so small ‘gainst his palm it made his heart ache. He looked down as they started walkin’, trailin’ after Hank who had Jas on his shoulders, ’n knew he’d doanythin’to keep these two girls safe.
Relationships: Hank McCoy & Jason Stryker, Laura Kinner & Jason Stryker, Laura Kinney & Hank McCoy, Laura Kinney & Logan, Logan & Jason Stryker, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 73
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a big labour of love and is a universe I absolutely adore. Watch out, ‘cause there’ll be more!

Logan was out the door ‘fore the car even stopped. There was somethin’ wrong, somethin’ that’d been itchin’ at him all damn day 'n makin' his skin feel too tight. He’d been tense since he woke up, pacin’ ‘round ’n feelin’ more like a caged animal than a man. Last night Chuck’d told ‘em that Erik’d found somethin’ bad. That there’d been mutants at the base they’d heard ‘bout, ’n that bad things had been happenin’ to ‘em.

‘Cause ‘a all that, Logan’d been on edge all day. He had no idea what the hell was makin’ him so antsy but he knew it couldn't be nothin' good. Logan had seen a lot of shit durin' his years, lived through plenty of fucked up garbage, 'n he knew to trust his instincts. His instincts were tellin' him that somethin’ very, very bad was goin' on. So when Chuck got into his mind 'n told him Erik 'n the others were back, he rushed outta the mansion even if he normally would’ve stayed in.

The second he was out the front door he was growlin' from somewhere real deep in his throat. His chest heaved as he sucked air in through his nose, his whole body tensin' over a scent in the air he ain't  _ ever  _ smelled before but somehow  _ knew, _ deep in his bones, that he should’ve recognized it. He sucked in another big lungful 'a air, greedy for more 'a the scent 'n tryin' his damnedest to figure out what the fuck it was. 

He wanted to fuckin' roll around in it, whatever the hell it was, 'n it was drivin' him crazy as he stood on the steps 'a the mansion 'n scented the air like some type 'a dumbass guard dog. 

Finally, Erik's car pulled to a stop. Logan couldn't see through the tinted windows but he knew that’s where the scent was comin' from. Whatever the  _ fuck  _ it was was makin' him wanna hide whatever was throwin' it off away 'n keep it safe. He didn't know how the hell he was feelin' protective over a  _ scent,  _ but he couldn't think 'a any other way to describe the growin' sensation in his chest. 

Logan didn't pay attention to Erik as he stepped outta the car. Logan sure as hell wasn't the man's biggest fan 'n if Chuck didn’t need him to be around him, he tended to stay clear. He didn't real like it that a man could control him,  _ 'specially _ didn't like that it was  _ that man _ that could control him. ‘Sides, he was more curious ‘bout seein' just what was gonna be comin' outta the car. He found himself starin' real hard at the backdoor 'n waitin' for somethin' that felt real important even if he didn’t have a fuckin' clue what it was. 

A little girl stepped outta the back 'a the car 'n with her came a wave 'a that scent, smellin' like a  _ home  _ Logan didn't even remember havin'. He stalked forward, breathin' in deep 'n tryin' to work out what it all meant, terrified to death he already knew but just didn't wanna admit it to himself. She looked young, couldn't’ve been more than ten, but her face was streaked with dirt 'n her hair was real messy. 

His entire body tensed up unnaturally, bones goin' tight as he was pulled back several feet. He growled, narrowin' his eyes at the dipshit holdin' him in place. “Let. Me. Go,” he snapped out, eye greedily takin' in the sight 'a the little girl still standin' by the car. She was real pale 'n all skin 'n bones. She didn’t look real healthy 'n Logan growled over how thin she was, wantin' to do somethin' ‘bout it. 

He’d never seen her before but she was more familiar than anyone he’d ever known. He  _ knew  _ her, somehow, someway, 'n that certainty had his heart racin' 'n his blood roarin' in his ears. 

“Erik,” Chuck's voice was loud but distant, echoin' through his mind in a way he hated. Even still, he sounded like he was miles away when he was only a few feet behind him. Logan was so focused on the little girl that nothin' else even mattered 'n a second later he was bein' released and saggin' forward to stumble a few steps as the hold 'round his bones fell away. 

He was moving’ forward instantly. He only peripherally noticed Erik movin' away from the car, eyes zeroed in on the little girl who was callin' out to his very fuckin' soul. She was wearin' scrubs that looked none too warm 'n Logan was droppin' to his knees in front 'a her a second later. Her heart was racin', echoed by another heart comin' from the seemingly empty space behind her. 

Logan didn't focus on it. If there was another kid who didn't wanna be seen, Logan wasn't gonna point out that he could smell 'n hear 'em.

Instead, he crawled forward till he was only a few feet in front 'a her. Logan wasn't real tall, but he was wide 'nough that he knew he was intimidatin'. He didn't wanna scare the girl off, not when there was somethin' 'bout her that he  _ needed _ to figure out. He’d never felt like this ‘bout no one, not even with his mind bein' a shit show of fucked up memory loss. This was different. 

This was...fuck, he  _ knew _ her. There was somethin' ‘bout her that seemed right. That called out to him. Made his base fuckin' instincts flare and tugged at the part 'a him that wasn’t real human. She seemed to be just as interested, breathin' in deeply in a way that was real familiar. Her nostrils were flarin' in the same way Logan's did when he was scentin' somethin', and he wondered if she could smell him too.

“Hey,” he said cautiously. She snarled in response, 'n it had Logan's lips pullin' up into a grin. Feisty. Logan kept smellin' her, breathin' in her scent and wonderin' what the hell it all meant that he recognized it so instinctively.

She sniffed him right back, then started movin' forward. Logan did nothin' to stop her, waitin' patiently as she got right up to him 'n pressed her little nose 'gainst his throat. Logan rumbled pleasantly, findin’ that he didn’t mine her bein’ so close to a spot on him that was vulnerable. If anyone else had tried to get that close to his throat, he’d have gutted them, but he let her cuddle right up ‘gainst his chest ’n he made a noise that was more mutation than it was human. 

She echoed it.

Next thing he knew, white-hot pain was racin' up his side 'n he looked down to find gleamin' slivers 'a silver metal that must’ve made up the two metal claws stuck through his abdomen 'n her little fist pressed ‘gainst his side. Huh. “Mind takin' those out?”

She nodded 'n her claws slid back under her skin. She watched his side then poked it real hard once the wounds had closed back up. Logan snorted, holdin' up his own hand and showin' off his own set 'a metal bones. The grin she gave him was  _ feral, _ 'n he chuckled at her as she tested the sharpness with the tip 'a her finger. It broke the skin, but before 'a whole drop a blood could bubble up it was healin' over.

“Nice trick kid,” he told her, chest feelin' real tight when she grinned at him. God, what the  _ fuck _ was goin' on here? “I'm Logan. You got a name?”

She shook her head. Alright then. Logan...was pretty damn sure he'd remember makin' a kid with someone, 'specially seein' as he didn't swing that way all too often. Chuck’s voice sounded through his thoughts and cleared that right up,  _ From what has been found, this lovely young lady appears to be...a clone, of sorts. Your DNA is threaded through her. _

_ Fuck, _ he thought, with a considerable amount 'a feelin'. No wonder she felt so goddamn familiar. Shit. Well, he had to say somethin' to the kid 'fore it seemed like Logan was ignorin' her. 

“That's alright. Sometimes I didn't have a name either,” Logan told her. Sure, it was kinda morbid, but he could see in her eyes that the girl had been through some shit. No reason pretendin' like he hadn't as well, 'specially if what Chuck said was right. “Who's your friend?”

The girl’s eyes widened 'n her scent soured. Logan shushed her real soft but didn’t reach out case she didn’t wanna be touched. In explanation, Logan tapped his nose then his ears, raisin' a brow 'til the girl giggled 'n caught on. “Jas,” she said quietly. Her voice was real rough, which wasn't good after seein' what Logan had 'a her healin'. She either screamed a lot real recently or hadn't talked for a long while. Neither option was too good. 

'Fore he could get too hung up with worry 'bout it, a second little girl was steppin' out from behind. This one was even younger, dressed in a pretty blue dress with curly blonde hair. She was real clean, not a smidge 'a nothin' on her, 'n she didn't look  _ nothin' _ like what Logan was expectin’ from the way she was scentin' so filthy. There was a sharp tinge ‘a blood that he couldn’t see on his girl ’n Logan wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle another shape-shifter, but it looked like he was gonna haf’ta learn.

“Nice to meet you,” Logan told her with a nod, smilin' lightly when the girl  _ curtsied. _ Fuckin' adorable. “Name's Jas, is it?”

The girl nodded quickly, her heart rate racin'. A lie, then. Well, Logan wasn't gonna tell no one who'd come from what they did that they couldn't be called somethin'. “That's a real pretty name,” Logan told her, earnin' him a real wide smile and a real quiet giggle. He was about to say somethin' else or to ask what they needed 'n what he could do for 'em, when Chuck got into his mind. 

_ Logan, Hank is going to look over the two children down in the la— _

“Like hell he is,” Logan growled, turnin' 'round and standin' to his full height so the girls were hidden behind him. “Pretty boy over there ain't goin' nowhere near these two.”

Hank held up his hands, his cheeks lookin' flushed. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, 'n his lips looked wet and red like he'd been chewin' on ‘em. “Logan,” Hank's voice was real soft. It sorta made Logan wanna growl again, but he found it real damn soothin' when the other man spoke like that, so instead he just narrowed his eyes. “Please. I need to make sure they're alright, okay?”

“Not without me,” Logan told him. He figured Hank was gonna protest—he could all but feel Chuck's tension from all the down on the grass—but the younger man just nodded his head. 

“Of course,” he told him, like it was obvious Logan'd be there with 'em. Huh, maybe it was, seein' as one of 'em had his genes. “Again, I just want to make sure they're alright.” Then, he crouched down onto his knees, gettin' his nice dress slacks right into the dirty grass and not battin' a damn eye. Huh. “Hello. My name is Hank. Would it be alright if I made sure the two of you are alright?”

Logan turned around and felt real proud when his girl looked up at him first. He nodded to her, 'n she turned to Hank to copy the movement. He heard the relieved sigh Hank let out 'n heard the happiness in his voice when he said, “Excellent! Are the two of you okay to walk?”

“Jas hurt her foot,” his girl told 'em. 'Fore Logan could say anythin', Hank was sayin', “That's alright. Would you like to ride on top of my shoulders?” 

Jas giggled real quietly and nodded again. Logan watched real close as Hank lifted the girl over his head. He always forgot the man was stronger than he looked, seein' as he was always walkin' around like a dork in his glasses 'n sweater vests. He couldn't help but smilin' fondly as Jas clapped her hands again. When he looked down, his girl was watchin' them intensely, eyes focused on all the places Hank was touchin' Jas with a dark look. 

Huh. So things had been real bad for them then. It was pretty easy to tell that Jas was the younger one, but they were both  _ kids. _ His girl shouldn't haf’ta be watchin' out for  _ anyone, _ but here she was. Logan offered her his hand, 'n her fingers were so small 'gainst his palm it made his heart ache. He looked down as they started walkin', trailin' after Hank who had Jas on his shoulders, 'n knew he'd do  _ anythin' _ to keep these two girls safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan  _ hated _ labs.

Sure, the one at the mansion wasn't too bad. Logan'd only been down there a few times, once when he first showed up, followin' a trail 'a deaths that had him runnin' into Lehnsherr, ‘n more than a couple ‘a times since as Hank seemed to love his blood. Sure, he had a healin' factor. Logan didn't think it was all that fuckin' important, but Hank thought his cells were the goddamn answer to illness.

Logan didn't know 'nough to agree or not, but he kept comin' down when Hank asked him 'cause the boy was real pretty, 'specially when he talked all excited 'n happy 'bout science. He listened even if it all went over his head, 'cause it made gettin' his blood taken a little less painful when he could focus on somethin' else 'n didn't have to focus on all the fuckin’ memories that came up when he felt the sting 'a the needle or the drainin' 'a his blood.

Logan had been in enough labs for his lifetime. From the looks ’a his girl, so had she. Logan squeezed her hand in a way that was meant to be comfortin' when they entered the elevator, Hank havin' to let Jas down to get into the lift. The little girl ran over to his girl ’n their little hands linked together, though his girl didn’t take her hand from his. Jas leaned in 'n whispered to his girl so Logan acted like he couldn't hear her describin' what it was like to be carried on Hank's shoulders.

He was sure his grin had to be real fuckin' dopey, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it. There was somethin' 'bout these kids that were burrowin' under his skin ‘n makin' a home there. 'Course, one 'a 'em was...well, she was kinda his, wasn't she? Had his blood, seemed to have his mutation. Had the metal that was under his skin.  _ Fuck, _ he could only hope they'd done that as she was bein'...well, made, since she sure as hell wasn't conceived the way kids normally were.

Logan did his best not to tense up when they made it to the lab floor. It helped watchin' the way Hank was watchin' the girls. There was a look on his face that Logan hadn't seen before but he thought looked damn protective, 'n he focused on that 'stead 'a the way his girl's heart rate was kickin' up or how she was squeezin' his hand tighter. Lookin' down, it was clear that his girl knew what labs were like in all the way Logan knew.

Logan took a deep breath 'fore the elevator doors opened ’n then let it out real slow as he took in the room before him. The lab tables were covered in sheets that hid the test tubes 'n all the other shit Logan didn't know the name of. None 'a the equipment that usually made him feel uneasy was out. There was only one table uncovered, ‘n on it was a few harmless lookin' things Hank could use to patch the girls up with. Tension drained from his body as he stepped forward, sending' a look over at Hank in question.

“Peter,” Hank said in ‘a way explanation. Logan grunted, thankful all 'a the equipment wasn't showin'. He really fuckin’ hoped it made it easier for the girls, ‘cause right now they were stinkin’ like fear. 

“Alright,” Hank started ‘fore any ‘a ‘em had left the elevator, “we’re going to go over to that far table, the one not covered up, and I’m going to check you two over to make sure you aren’t too badly hurt. Jas, would you like to be carried again?”

The little girl shook her head quickly ’n pressed real tight ‘gainst the other girl’s side. Logan looked at ‘em with an achin’ heart, real proud that his girl had protected Jas but achin’ real bad that she ever had to.  _ Fuck. _ Logan’d seen some dark fuckin’ shit in his days, but it still ‘prised him when people hurt children. What the  _ fuck  _ was wrong with some people?

“Alright sweetheart, that’s no problem,” Hank’s voice was real soft again, ’n Logan realized it was almost the same voice the man used when he was takin’ Logan’s blood ’n tryin’ to keep him calm. “Logan, can you lead the way?”

He nodded but didn’t say nothin’ as he started walkin’ through the room. Peter’d done a real good job at makin’ sure everythin’ was covered by sheets ’n he couldn’t see nothin’. The lab still reeked like all the same chemicals it usually did, but it wasn’t half as bad as usual. He kept his senses focused on the girls as they walked slowly, not likin’ the way Jas was draggin’ her little feet ‘n limpin’ behind them.

They’d almost made it all the way to the table when things went to shit. His girl was still holdin' his hand and Jas was still holdin' hers, makin’ a little line that Logan was leadin’. Hank walked past them to get to the table with all the medical supplies on it, sortin’ through things as he ’n the girls slowly made their way over. ‘Fore Logan'd even gotten to him he'd already washed his hands in the sink along the back wall.

He was just about to make it to the table when he heard Jas' heart rate kick up real fast 'n he turned around in alarm, a growl building in his throat and claws itchin' under his skin. There was nothin’ there,  _ ‘course  _ there wasn’t anythin’ there, but the girl’s eyes were real wide ’n she was lookin’ around the room in a panic. Her mouth was movin’ but there was nothin’ comin’ out that Logan could hear. 

Finally, her whisperin’ got loud enough for Logan to hear ’n it broke his fuckin’ heart. “I’m sorry, Daddy, please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry.” 

They all seemed frozen in place, not a single one ‘a ‘em havin’ any idea what the hell they needed to do. Just as Logan was steppin’ forward he watched as right ‘fore his eyes the little girl seemed to crack apart, parts 'a her fallin' away till Logan was lookin' at somethin' that made a helluva lot more sense than the perfectly put together little girl he’d been lookin’ at half a second before. 

He had no idea what fuckin’ type ‘a mutation that was, but he didn’t think it was a shape-shifter. He stared down at the girl disbelievin’ what he was seein’. Now, Jas was in a pair 'a scrubs that looked like his girl's, flowing little dress long gone. They were dirty, stained with blood 'n real roughed up, just like Logan’d been smellin’ off ‘a her since she first stepped outta the car. The girl herself looked...well shit, she looked real different. The dirt was to be expected, even the dried up blood. There’d been no way she could’ve been that clean while smellin’ like a pile ‘a dirt, but it was more than that.

“She's...” Logan trailed, off starin' at the little girl who now looked a helluva lot more like a little boy than she had a second ago. He tilted his head to the side, then grunted in pain when his girl squeezed his hand tight ’nough that all ‘a his fingers would’ve broken if they weren’t coated in metal. “Hey! What the hell's with the bone breakin', short stack?”

Laura growled lowly, her eyes shinin' with fury as she kept crushin' Logan's hand. He swore again when his bones started pressin’ together but couldn't pull his hand back. Sure he  _ could, _ but his girl didn't seem to be real willin' to let him go 'n he wasn't gonna do  _ nothin’ _ that might hurt her. “Listen, punk, I don't real 'preciate the way you're breakin' my fuckin' hand. I was just askin' what the hell was goin'—”

“Logan, stop speaking,” Hank told him firmly, more command in his voice than he'd ever. He sent the scientist a look 'a interest, sure likin' the way he sounded when he spoke like that 'n findin' it was pretty fuckin’ effective, since he closed his mouth without even thinkin' about it. He gave the scientist a look up 'n down, then was brought back to the moment at hand when his girl ground his bones together. Again. 

_ Shit, _ that fuckin' hurt.

“Jas,” Hank's voice was real soft and real sweet. Logan hadn't really ever heard it like that, either. Sure he talked to Logan real nicely when he was in the lab, but this was a whole different type ‘a gentle than anythin’ Logan’d heard ‘fore. Fuck, he hadn’t even thought Hank had it in him to sound so carin’, but was the boy ever surprisin’ him today. 

When he looked over, Hank was crouchin' down 'n reachin' a hand out towards...well, she'd been a girl at first, so Logan was gonna go with that for the time bein' till someone told him what the fuck was goin’ on. Jas took Hank's hand, lettin’ go ‘a his girl’s when Hank pulled her into a hug. 

“It's alright, sweetheart,” Logan heard him whisper, watchin’ closely as he brushed his hand over Jas' shaved scalp ’n held her tightly. God, she looked so fuckin’ small wrapped up in Hanks’ long-ass frame ’n Logan watched Hank shush her softly, runnin’ a hand up ‘n down the little girl's back. “No one is going to hurt you again, either of you, I promise you.”

His girl growled again, a warnin’, ’n took a step forward towards Hank. Then, outta fuckin’ nowhere, he started shiftin', clothes growin' tighter as he no doubt sprouted fur. His skin started to tint, gettin' darker as it took on a blue tinge. It happened real fuckin’ fast ’n within seconds they were lookin' at a beast. Logan'd heard that Hank could do this, but he'd never seen it himself. Hank didn't fight too much, 'n in the few months since Logan'd shown up, there hadn't much reason for fightin'.

It was a fuckin’ sight to behold, seein’ nerdy little Hank turn into somethin’ that looked more animal than man.

“No one is going to hurt either of you again, do you understand?” Hank growled fiercely, a threat in his voice that Logan ain't  _ ever _ heard from him before. He looked every bit ready to back it up, big 'n blue with rage written on every line 'a his face. Hell, Logan could  _ smell _ it, his fury sittin' like acid on his tongue. Hank leaned back from where he was still huggin’ Jas ‘n gently ran the back 'a his furry hand down Jas' face which made her giggle.

Logan took in the man's form slowly, not at all mindin' the extra bulk or blue tinge. Sure, he was hairy, but Logan was pretty goddamn hairy too, so who was he to judge. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to check a fella out, but Jas had stopped cryin', so Logan tried to lighten the mood a little by whistling. “Damn, pretty boy, that's a real good look on you.”

“Logan, please...” Hank trailed off with a heavy sigh, still runnin' a hand up 'n down Jas' back as he held her close. He looked towards the ceilin', then looked up at Logan with a frown. “Please don't make fun of me.”

“Ain't makin' fun 'a ya, blue,” Logan told him, tryin' his best to sound genuine since he meant it. “I like the look.”

Hank's cheeks went kinda purple, 'n Logan sent him the dirtiest grin he could.

“Alright,” Hank said with an awkward soundin' cough. If nothin' else, it seemed to do the trick. Jas was lookin' between them with interest. Logan knew kids understood more than anyone ever thought they did, ’n hopefully this’d distract the girl from whatever was upsettin’ her. 

Logan sure as hell wasn’t gonna be the one askin’ ‘bout what her meltdown was about, ’n Hank didn’t seem to wanna do it either. By the look that was still in Hank’s eyes as he cleared his throat then looked back down at her, it was clear neither ‘a ‘em were ready to break their hearts with whatever she’d be bound to tell them. Logan looked down at his girl who was still watchin’ Jas avidly, though there was no surprise on her face over what she was seein’. 

Alright. Logan could roll with it if he had to. 

“I think you’re very handsome,” Jas told Hank quietly, then she petted the fur on his neck with 'nother adorable giggle. Logan made a noise ‘a agreement from where he was standin’, since he’d already laid his cards on the table ’n he may as well roll with it for the time bein’. 

“Why thank you, Jas,” Hank told her sweetly, sendin’ a look at Logan that had him raisin’ his free hand in surrender ‘fore Hank looked back down at Jas ‘n asked, “Now, can we take a look at some of your injuries? I see a few scrapes that we should get cleaned up, and I’m worried about your limp. Once we’re all done with that we can get you into some clean clothes and then we can all get some rest.”

The little girl made a panicked noise’ then Logan's girl was lettin’ go ‘a his hand ‘n marchin’ forward to hold her when she started cryin' again. Logan had no idea what the hell had just happened, not till his girl said, “You can't put her in boy clothes.”

“We would never do something like that,” Hank said seriously, reachin' out ‘n pullin' both girls close. Logan found that bein' even a few steps away from ‘em all made him anxious, so he stepped up to the three 'a 'em till they were right in front of him. Hank took a deep breath, shiftin' back to his usual skin, his face beat red and his heart racin'. 

Logan had no idea what was goin’ on ‘n had even less of an idea when Hank looked up at him with real big eyes. Logan stared back at him, doin’ his best to look supportive ‘n not like he wanted to murder anyone which,  _ ‘parrently,  _ was how he looked most ‘a the time. He tried for a smile that wouldn’t look too angry ‘n that seemed to help, ‘cause Hank took a deep breath ‘n tension visibly bled from his shoulders. 

Still kneelin’ with the girls in his arms, Hank asked, “Do you want to know a secret?”

Jas sniffled but nodded. The little girl was so fuckin’ brave. Logan couldn't even imagine half 'a the shit they must've been through, ‘n for them to be so fuckin’ young just made it so much more heartbreakin’. 

“There's only one person who knows this about me, and they know because they read my thoughts,” Hank explained, but was cut off by his girl who huffed real loudly then said, “That’s not very nice!”

Hank smiled at her ‘n it sent Logan’s heart racin’ to see him look at his girl so softly.  _ Fuck, _ Logan sure was screwed, wasn’t he?

“It’s okay, darling, they didn’t mean to read my thoughts and they haven’t told anyone,” Hank explained. Logan knew that all meant Chuck must’ve seen somethin’ in Hank’s thoughts the man wanted to keep hidden.  _ That _ was what pissed Logan off about telepaths. They had no fuckin’ idea what privacy meant. Chuck wasn’t too bad, but he still talked in Logan’s mind a helluva lot more than he would’ve liked. 

“We won’t tell anyone either,” Jas promised quietly, her heartbeat real steady. Logan smiled at her, real proud at the surety in her tone ‘n how fuckin’ strong she was bein’. Clearly, there was more goin’ on than just two little girls who’d had a rough go at life, but they were  _ both _ bein’ so strong. 

Hank nodded, but his smile was real thin. It was kinda shockin’ when Logan realized he  _ knew _ that Hank’s smile wasn’t real genuine ‘n that he  _ knew  _ it wasn’t real genuine ‘cause apparently he  _ knew _ Hank far better than he’d realized. He also knew that Hank was a real private person, ‘cause when he really thought about it, sure, he knew what Hank’s smile looked like when he was happy, but he didn’t know a damn thing about the other man or his life outside ‘a workin’ in the lab.

“Want me to leave, blue?” Logan asked seriously, not sure if he’d be upset if the man said yes but knowin’ he had to offer it anyway. Hank was sweatin’ he was so damn nervous. Logan could see it beadin’ up ‘long his forehead from where he was standin’ above him ‘n his heart was still racin’  _ real _ fuckin’ fast. Whatever this was, it was gonna take a lot outta the man to say it, ‘n Logan didn’t wanna be here if it was gonna upset him. 

Thankfully, Hank looked up at him with a small smile that was a helluva lot more honest than his last one, ‘n Logan’s whole body seemed to go warm knowin’ it was directed at him. “No, Logan. You can stay.”

Logan met Hank's eye ‘n found it impossible to look away from how heavy his gaze was.  _ Fuck _ if somethin’ wasn’t happenin’ right then ‘n there. He’d always known Hank was real fuckin’ hot, prettiest goddamn man at the mansion, but he’d never thought he’d wanna  _ act _ on it. ‘N “ _ it”  _ wasn’t a crush, no matter what his heart was doin’ in his chest, tryin’ to make it seem otherwise. 

They held eyes for longer than Logan knew what to do with, but he didn’t have it in him to look away. Hank nodded at him ‘n Logan tried to give him another real nice smile without it lookin’  _ too love-struck _ —’cause he  _ wasn’t. _ Fucking hell. 

“Alright,” Hank said ‘ventually, takin' another deep breath. Logan had no idea what the hell was about to happen, but found his own heart poundin' away in anticipation. “Well, I was born a little girl.”

Jas gasped loudly, movin' even closer to Hank and twistin' her dirty fingers into his sweater. She looked up, voice shakin' as she asked, “Really?”

“Really, sweetheart,” Hank told her, his own voice shakin'. Logan didn't like it, so he stepped even closer and laid a hand gently on Hank's shoulder, squeezin' it real softly. Hank's head shot up ‘n his eyes were glassy when he looked at him. 

Logan squeezed his shoulder tighter, hopin’ Hank’d know it didn’t change nothin’ as he tried for a smile. Even as he grinned down at him Logan realized he was kinda fucked with how his heart was racin’. He'd heard 'a people like that before, men who became women and women who became men. He sure didn't understand it, but Logan sprouted metal fuckin' claws outta 'a his hands 'n couldn't die no matter how hard he tried—who the fuck was he to judge anyone for anythin'?

“So you're...like me?” There was somethin' in Jas' voice that made Logan's whole chest ache. It was real fuckin’ vulnerable ‘n it hurt real bad to hear the awe in it. Before he could think 'bout it, he was layin' a hand on her head, pettin' down her scalp like Hank'd done earlier. It felt real good havin' a hand on both 'a 'em, his girl in the middle, knowin' they were all safe.

“That's right, Jas. I know how hard it can be when people don’t want to let you be who you really are, but I promise you, you don't have to be scared here,” Hank told her seriously. He and Logan shared another real heavy look ‘n he knew they were thinkin' the same thing—no one was gonna hurt either one 'a 'em ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might be a good idea to subscribe to the series... just saying


	3. Chapter 3

Hank checkin' over the girls was a test on Logan's patience. He trusted the man—more now than he ever had before, knowin' what he knew 'bout him 'n only able to imagine the shit he'd been through—but he didn't like seein' his girls hurtin'. Logan sure as hell wasn't sure when the fuck they'd become his girls, but he found himself thinkin' of 'em that way over the hours they spent down in the lab.

It took a helluva time ‘fore Hank even started. It was real clear that both girls were nervous outta their fuckin’ minds, so Hank was real nice ‘n explained to ‘em exactly what he’d be doin’, holdin’ up each tool he had set aside and explainin’ to ‘em what it’d be used for. It seemed to help, ‘cause when he went to start checkin’ over Jas she didn’t seem as nervous.

Well, ‘till the actual checkin’ started. 

It was real clear that Jas didn’t like the idea of doctors. That was worryin’ to both Logan ‘n Hank, who communicated that fear through looks. Logan wasn’t real sure when they learned each other well ‘nough to communicate through  _ looks,  _ but he wasn’t gonna complain ‘bout it, since it made it easier for them to soothe Jas when she got upset. 

It made Logan feel fuckin’ useless, though, sittin’ with his girl as Hank looked over Jas. Every few minutes she’d start crying though it was clear that she was tryin’ to be real strong ‘n do it quietly. That was even worse ‘n one ‘a the times Hank started cryin’ he told her real seriously that it was  _ okay _ to cry ‘n that it wasn’t gonna get her hurt if she had to. 

Makin' the girls cry was clearly breakin' the boy's heart. It hurt to see 'em all so upset, but Logan didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to do. He wasn’t good at comfortin’ people. He wasn’t soft, ‘n he wasn’t real kind, ‘n he  _ really _ wasn’t good with folks who were cryin’ but...he  _ cared _ about these people, a helluva lot more than he should’ve, ‘n that made it easier. 

There were a lot of tears when Hank had made Jas take off her pants. Logan could understand—right, he couldn't  _ understand, _ 'course not, but he could sure as hell imagine how fucked up it must feel to have someone lookin' at you when you didn't even like the look 'a yourself. It made Hank cry too, so he 'n his girl made eye contact, nodded at one 'nother, then she moved in to hug Jas while Logan hugged Hank.

“C'mere, blue,” he said, tuggin' Hank in and huggin' him tight. The other man was taller than him, but Logan still tucked him 'gainst his chest. Hank seemed to crumble, curlin' forward and pressin’ his head 'gainst Logan's neck. He sure didn't mind havin' a pretty boy like Hank pressed up 'gainst him, 'n he rubbed Hank's back ‘n ran his fingers through the short hair along his neck 'till his breathin' was even ‘n his heart wasn't racin' quite so fast.

“There we are,” he murmured, leanin' back and squeezin' the back 'a Hank's neck. “You did good.” Hank's cheeks went pink, so Logan gave him another one 'a his dirty smiles. “You can do this, yeah? Ain't no one I ever met smart as you are, got it?”

Hank nodded, 'n by then Jas was just snifflin' 'n no longer bawlin'. It wasn't much of an improvement, but Logan took it. He tried to give 'em some privacy, figurin' that Jas might feel more comfortable with Hank 'cause they were both the same. So while Hank was makin' sure she was good everywhere, Logan crouched down in front 'a his girl and gave her a look.

“You're a good girl,” he told her real seriously, liftin' his hand up as soon as she reached out so she could wrap her little fingers 'round his. “What can I call ya? ‘Cause I been thinkin' 'a ya as “my girl”, but you should have a name.”

The girl's face did somethin' that made Logan feel real special. He smiled back at her, and patted her back when she hugged him real tightly, scentin' her back when she started sniffin' his neck. When she pulled back, she held out her arm ‘n showed him somethin' that made him feel sick. 

Inked right into her skin read  _ X-23. _

_ “ _ Well, that's not a name,” Logan told her, hummin' when she nodded. “How 'bout somethin' with an “L” huh? Mine‘s Logan, so that'd be kinda cool.”

She nodded real fast, but it was Jas, after skippin' over to 'em in a lab gown lookin' happier than she'd been since she'd ridden up on Hank's shoulders, who said, “I really like the name Laura.”

“That’s a lovely name,” Hank added, comin' up to ‘em as well. Jas moved to hug Hank’s leg, and he looked down at her softly as he smoothed a hand down her head. 

His girl looked up at him ‘n Logan gave her a smile, noddin' his head. She made a noise of joy, jumpin' at him. Logan chuckled as he picked her up ‘n into a hug, holdin' her close. He got a forearm under her bottom to keep her steady ‘n pulled back 'nough to meet her eyes. “It’s nice to meet ya, Laura.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Logan,” she whispered, eyes shinin' with tears. Logan’s own eyes were burnin' but he paid it no mind, clearin' his throat ‘fore he looked over at Hank. 

“Let’s get Laura here cleared,” he said, walkin' over to the table he’d used to examine Jas and placin' Laura down on it.

Jas skipped over to join ‘em with her ankle all wrapped up, reachin' up to take Laura’s hand and say, “Don’t be scared, Laura. Hank is really nice.”

“Thank you, Jas,” Hank said, gettin' to work. ‘Fore Laura could get too upset, butterflies started flyin' ‘round the room. They fluttered ‘round in pretty colours, chasin' after flickering light that looked like dragonflies. Hank was the one to speak, 'n he said, “That’s amazing.”

“I can make people see things,” Jas told ‘em proudly. Then her face crumbled ‘n Logan was there to pick her up ‘n swing her onto his hip ‘fore she started cryin' ‘gain.

She rested her head on his shoulder ‘n started suckin' on her thumb. Logan thought she might’ve been too old to be still be doin' that, but he sure wasn’t gonna say nothin' if it brought her comfort. So the two of ‘em watched Laura get checked out, Logan’s chest swellin' with pride when she handled it all real well, takin' deep breaths when she needed ‘n speakin' quietly with Hank. 

The second Hank was done checkin' her out and she was in a new pair 'a  _ clean  _ scrubs, Logan let Jas down and told ‘em, “Chase the butterflies for a bit.”

They nodded at him, ‘fore they started runnin’ ‘round the lab. They were in a completely different mood than the one they’d been in earlier ‘n it was reassuring to see. He smiled after ‘em, turnin’ back to find Hank leanin’ heavily ‘gainst the lab table and rubbin’ his eyes, glasses off to the side.

Logan stepped up, keepin’ a bit ‘a distance ‘tween them when Hank tensed, and asked, “What’s the verdict, doc?”

“Jas is alright. Asides from her ankle, which is thankfully only sprained, she seems to be in relatively good health. She had a bit of a cut on her calf, but it wasn’t something that needed stitches—I’ll just need to re-bandage it in the morning and she should be fine,” Hank told him quietly, all but whisperin’. His voice was real tense for how good the news he was tellin’ Logan was, ‘n it made him nervous. 

“‘N Laura?” he asked, almost callin’ her “his girl” again. She was still his fuckin’ girl, but it was a big step for her to have a name ‘n Logan wanted to make sure he was respectin’ that. Hank took a deep breath ‘fore he answered. 

“Laura needs to gain some weight,” Hank said tensely, his words quick, “and she appears to be dehydrated. But she does seem to have your healing and that’s—” Hank’s voice cracked ‘n he dropped his face, starin’ at the floor as he clenched his jaw. Logan didn’t like it, so he stepped up real close and laid a hand gently on Hank’s forearm, wrappin’ his fingers ‘round it when Hank didn’t move back. Hank took a deep breath, seemin’ to draw up his strength, ‘fore he said, “I believe that’s the only reason she’s still alive.”

“Fuck,” Logan swore under his breath, squeezin’ Hand’s arm real tight when it felt like the floor was movin’ under him. “Right, well, nothin’ we can really do ‘bout that right now.”

“No, you’re right,” Hank said, then in a moment that shocked the shit outta Logan, covered Logan’s hand on his forearm and squeezed it real tightly as he took a deep breath. “They need rest more than anything else.”

Logan nodded, but he didn’t pull back. If Hank needed comfort from him, Logan wasn’t gonna be the one to deny him it. ‘N fuck, it sure as hell wasn’t a hardship to let such a handsome man hold his hand. Finally, Hank nodded again, straightenin’ himself out then squeezin’ Logan’s hand once more. “Right. They need rest.”

Logan nodded ‘n stepped back, lettin’ Hank start puttin’ shit away. 

“Girls!” he called, ‘n a second later two little bodies were crashin’ full force into his legs. They booed when he didn’t so much as move ‘n he rolled his eyes ‘fore he leaned down ‘n grabbed ‘em both ‘round the waist to haul ‘em up and get ‘em on his hips. 

Holdin’ Laura ‘gainst his hip made what Hank said really sink in. She was  _ too _ skinny even if the metal in her bones made her heavier than it should’ve 'n he had to hold in a growl. Balancin' the two girls wasn’t all that hard, 'n he made a grumblin' noise to keep the girls calm as Hank finished puttin’ shit away. 

“Charles has gotten a room ready for them,” Hank told him once things were cleaned up 'n his hands were washed. 

“No,” Logan snapped, mutterin’ an apology under his breath sendin' Hank a look when the boy flinched. Logan wanted to reach out to him but his arms were full 'a the girls, so ‘stead he stepped up till there wasn’t much space between them. “I can’t...”

“I get it,” Hank told him, eyes soft. Logan nodded ‘n let Hank ask the girls, “Alright you two, we need to decide where you two are going to sleep tonight.”

The two girls reached towards one another ‘n Logan looked down to watch their little hands tangle together. It was clear they weren’t goin' to be wilfully seperatin' anytime soon. Logan sure as hell wasn’t gonna make ‘em let go, not after what they’d been through. 

“We can take ‘em to my room,” Logan said, holdin' the girls tighter even though he knew Hank wouldn’t take ‘em from him. “It’ll be good for Laura.”

Hank stared at him for a moment, ‘fore he said, “Alright.” He looked down to the girls with a smile that was real soft, 'n said, “I hope you two have an excellent evening.”

Laura was the one who reached out, twistin' her fingers into Hank’s sweater and tuggin' him even closer. His girl was strong even if she didn’t look it, 'n Hank stumbled forward a little. He had to place his hands low on Logan’s stomach to steady himself else he topple over, but Logan sure as hell didn’t mind ‘n gave him a little flex. “Well hello there,” he murmured, lookin' up at Hank with another one 'a his dirty smiles, smilin' wider when it made the boy blush ‘gain. 

“Oh gosh, s-sorry, Logan, I’m sorry,” Hank stammered. Logan didn’t say nothin’, watchin' the boy bumble adorably. Finally, Hank stopped ‘pologizin', fixin' his glasses ‘fore he looked back at the girls 'n said, “I guess I’ll be tucking you in as well.”

Laura didn’t release her grip 'n Logan wasn’t gonna make her. ‘Stead, he started off for the elevator, knowin' it was gettin' pretty late. He didn’t wear a watch, but Hank kept lookin' down at his 'n frownin', so that couldn’t mean nothin' good. The ride up was a helluva lot better than the ride down now that he had both girls clean 'n in his arms, knowin' they’d been looked at 'n neither of ‘em were in no danger ‘a dying. 

His girl kept hold 'a Hank as Logan led ‘em to his room. He was glad she was doin’ it since Logan was pretty sure  _ he’d _ be the one draggin’ Hank after ‘em if she wasn’t. Logan wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle the two girls alone ‘n he sure as hell knew he didn’t  _ wanna  _ handle ‘em alone. Whatever the hell was growin’ between ‘em was growin’ between  _ all _ of ‘em, ‘n it wouldn’t’ve felt right without Hank with ‘em. 

It was late 'nough that the sun was down ‘n both girls seemed pretty sleepy with the way their heads were restin' ‘gainst his shoulders. Good, they deserved to get some rest. Logan hoped they’d be able to sleep through the night, 'cause God knew he sure as hell never could. He didn’t wanna think too hard ‘bout what they’d been through, ‘least not yet, so hopefully they didn’t have nothin' to 'cause nightmares. 

Logan’s room was outta the way, tucked into one 'a the halls that didn’t often get used. He preferred it that way 'n liked bein' on his own. It sure didn’t seem like he was gonna be on his own that night, but he wasn’t real sure he minded that either, even if he usually would. He held his girls a little closer, keepin' ‘em tucked against his chest as Hank opened the door for ‘em. 

He found that he didn’t mind that, either, even if he usually would’ve been bothered by someone goin' into his space. No matter how much ‘a an animal it made him, Logan liked havin’ his den be his own private space. But it was Hank, who’d been real gentle with the girls since the first moment they’d shown up, who accepted that Logan was gonna be with ‘em no matter what 'n didn’t try 'n make him leave ‘em alone. 

Hank, who was standin' stiffly in his room 'n not movin' any further. “Get comfortable, blue,” he muttered, movin' in 'n makin' his way straight to the bed. “Down,” he ordered, droppin' the girls so they’d bounce on his mattress. They both giggled as they bounced on the bed ‘n Logan smiled down at ‘em, knowin' that was a noise that he’d wanna hear for the rest 'a his life. 

“We should get them ready for bed,” Hank told him. Logan turned around 'n raised a brow at the  _ we, _ but he sure wasn’t upset with the implication 'n what that might mean. 

“Uh...I got some old shirts?” Logan suggested, lookin' at the two girls 'n figurin' they’d probably fit. “I don’t know what kids wear to bed.”

“I’ve never had a nightgown before,” Jas murmured quietly, still clutchin' onto Laura’s hand even if they were sprawled out on the bed. 

Hank gave her a kind smile and stepped a bit closer, smoothin' a hand down her scalp that she still hadn’t made look like long hair. “Well, if you don’t mind wearing Logan’s stinky clothes—” “Hey! My clothes smell just fine!” “—then you can wear one of his shirts as a nightie. How does that sound?”

“You don’t smell,” Laura told him ‘n he shot Hank a smug look as he moved forward so he could bump their fists together. 

“That’s my girl,” he said, smoothin' her hair down. 

They got the girls ready for bed together. Logan had no idea what the hell he was doin', but after he’d grabbed the shirts from his cupboard—real fuckin' pleased that his girls would be sleepin' in his scent 'n smellin' like him tomorrow—Hank started gettin' Jas ready, so Logan followed his lead. Hank was real great with the kids, 'n here in Logan’s room, he saw a side 'a the other man he ain't never seen before. 

He was so gentle. Sure, Hank’d never been too bad when takin' Logan’s blood, always bein' real careful 'n makin' sure that Logan was okay, doin' what he could to distract him when Logan found it overwhelmin', but seein' Hank with his girls was like seein' a whole new side 'a the man. A pretty fuckin' hot side, Logan couldn’t help thinkin', 'n wondered when the hell he went and fell for the fuckin' Beast. 

Focusin' back on the wiggly girl in his arms, he growled at Laura till she stopped squirming 'n he was finally able to get her into his shirt ‘n get her hair tied back with an elastic Hank pulled off 'a his person. Logan wasn’t even surprised since Hank usually had everythin' someone would need in an emergency on him at all times. 

“Look at me!” Jas screeched, rushin' over 'n doin' a little turn ‘fore she curtsied like she had when they first met. 

“Lookin' good, sweetheart,” he said, the endearment slippin' off his tongue naturally. It made Jas giggle, so he figured that was good. “I guess you two should brush your teeth, huh?” Logan asked, then marched ‘em into the bathroom 'n gave out spare brushes, then lifted ‘em onto his hips so they could see into the mirror to brush their teeth. 

When he brought ‘em back into the bedroom, Hank was still there. He was just standin' ‘round, clearly worried 'n clearly just waitin' for ‘em, 'n Logan walked right over to him so he could fuss over the girls. Fuss he did, brushin' his hands over their heads 'n murmurin' ‘bout how clean they were. 

The girls loved it, so Logan said nothin'. They probably hadn’t gotten too much positive attention durin’ their years ‘n hell, he was still holdin' ‘em, so it sure wasn’t like he had a place to talk from. Slowly Hank moved back, so Logan brought the girls over to his bed 'n dropped ‘em down onto it, watchin' them bounce again, ‘fore he real quickly went back to the bathroom to get a cup ‘a water for Laura.

When he got back, they were still bouncin’ ‘round the bed, chattin’ with Hank about life at the mansion. He watched them for a minute, feelin’ real damn soft, ‘fore he stepped up. 

“Alright, bedtime,” Logan told ‘em, wonderin' how the hell this was even real, seein' as it sure as hell wasn’t nothin' like anythin' he’d ever expected to be doin'. Thankfully, the girls listened 'n crawled under the covers. Logan was real thankful he had a queen, 'n there was lots of room left even with the girls spreadin' out. He was pretty sure they’d end up cuddled together durin' the night, if the way they’d clung to each other durin' the whole day was any indication. 

Hank was still hoverin' close, standin' right behind Logan 'n wringin' his hands together. Logan didn’t want him to leave much as Hank didn’t seem to wanna leave. He moved closer to the bed, takin' shufflin' steps as he looked over the two girls with a look soft 'nough to melt Logan’s fuckin' heart. 

“Goodnight, girls,” Hank whispered, 'n bent 'n kissed each 'a their foreheads. Fuck, but it made Logan feel a type 'a way he ain't  _ ever _ felt before. 

Slowly, Hank stood up straight. He turned, givin' Logan a real damn pretty smile ‘fore he moved to leave, when suddenly the door smoothed out over into nothin'. Logan turned to Jas with what he hoped was a stern expression, 'n raised a brow at her. 

“If there’s no door you can’t leave!” Jas cried, her eyes startin' to water. Luckily Hank moved forward 'n calmed her down, sittin' on the bed right beside her 'n huggin' her close. Logan’d never been much of a family man, but...

“I...” Hank looked helpless, lookin' at Jas’ face with a deep frown, his free hand twitchin' at his side as he tried to figure out what to do. He was clearly conflicted, but it was clear he wanted to stay. 

And fuck, Logan wanted that too. 

“Stay?” Logan asked, unable to do nothin' else under the power 'a two twin stares 'a cuteness aimed at him 'n the look on Hank’s face. Dammit, Logan was a weak man. “C’mon, it’ll be like a sleepover or some shit.”

“What’s a sleepover?” Jas asked them quietly, duckin' her head low when Logan looked over at her. Laura growled threateningly, so Logan flicked her ear and patted Jas’ head, since there sure as hell wasn’t no reason for her to be threatenin' him. 

“A sleepover’s when people hang out 'n spend the night together,” Logan explained. Jas smiled up at him real big, 'n he had to smile down back at her. “So Hank, whaddya say? Wanna have a sleepover with us?”

Hank nodded, a smile pullin' up his lips. “Alright. I need to get ready for bed, so I’ll just be a few minutes—”

“No!” Laura cut in quickly, reachin' out 'n grabbin' Hank’s hand—real tightly if the man’s grimace was any indication. “You can’t leave.”

Hank’s heart broke right over his face, 'n Logan was right there with him. Guess  _ neither _ girl wanted him to leave, a sentiment Logan shared, so he offered, “I’ve got another shirt if ya want?”

“I...prefer to wear something loose to bed,” Hank said quietly, not meetin' Logan’s eyes. The boy tensed, which probably meant there was somethin' that he wasn’t sharin'. Logan wasn’t gonna pressure him into nothin' he didn’t wanna say, ‘specially with what he’d found out earlier ‘bout Hank. 

So he hummed, thinking over what he had that’d fit Hank. He sure was broader, but Hank was a helluva lot taller. “I’ve got an old hoodie that should fit real loose?” he offered, movin' back to his dresser 'n diggin' through some clothes till he found what he was lookin' for. The thing was real old 'n his scent was embedded into the material so thoroughly no ‘mount of washin' would be able to get rid of it. 

Well. Logan sure wasn’t  _ upset  _ that Hank would be smellin' like him. Sure, he’d always thought the boy was real good lookin' 'n real kind, but watchin' with him the girls was somethin' else. He wasn’t gonna say nothin', not when they were still tryin' to get the girls settled 'n to sleep, so he handed over the hoodie with a nod ‘n watched Hank’s ass as he walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

Logan figured he’d get ready himself. He grabbed a pair 'a sweats from his drawer then moved over to the  _ ridiculous _ wardrobe he had in his room 'n opened the door so the girls wouldn’t be able to see him. He changed quick, tossin' his jeans into his laundry 'n takin' off his shirt. Usually, he would’ve showered, but he figured he could take one in the mornin' since the girls were already in bed and  _ hopefully  _ as ready to sleep as Logan was. 

Hank was still in the bathroom, so Logan made his way to the door, knockin' as he called, “Hank?” 

“Uh. Yeah, you can come in,” Hank muttered. He sounded a little reluctant, but if somethin' was wrong Logan’d rather know. Pushin' the door open, Logan noticed that Hank’d folded his clothes up into a neat pile on top 'a his toilet. “O-oh,” Hank gasped, eyes trackin' down Logan’s bare chest in a way that made him feel damn good ‘bout himself. 

Logan grinned at him, trackin' his own eyes up 'n down the other man’s form. “Damn, pretty boy,” Logan muttered, unable to pull his eyes away from Hank. Boy was wearin' nothin' but his clothes 'n a pair 'a boxers, legs goin' on forever. It was really gettin' him goin', 'n Logan had to ‘mind himself that there were two little girls in the room to stop himself from droppin' to his knees in worship there 'n then. “Fuck, you look damn good in my clothes.”

“You have—I, Logan—You,” Hank took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, pinchin' the bridge 'a his nose under his glasses. Logan raised a brow at him, tryin' his best not to laugh when the boy looked so damn serious. “I need you to stop making fun of me.”

This time it was Logan who was frownin'. “Not quite sure what you mean?” he asked, castin' an ear out for the girls and calmin' when they were chattin' quietly with each other. 

“This,” Hank said emphatically, gesturin' to the space between them. Huh, had Logan stepped closer without realizin' it? “The come-ons and the compliments and the...the touching! It’s not funny, Logan.”

“Hank, I don’t know what in the hell you’re talkin' ‘bout,” Logan stated flatly, crossin' his arms 'n lookin' up at him with a frown. He didn’t like what he thought Hank might’ve been accusin' him of, ‘specially 'cause it meant Hank thought he was the type 'a person to do that. “I ain't been kiddin' ‘bout  _ anythin' _ I’ve said to you, got it?”

Hank was silent for a while. Logan couldn’t even imagine what it would’ve been like for someone like Hank growin' up. He was safe here in the mansion, but Logan knew if he didn’t look so much like a man 'n didn’t live in a mansion 'a freaks, he wouldn’t be too safe at all. He must’ve known it too, ‘n he must not be used to anyone showin' an interest. 

Eventually, Hank spoke, his voice real soft as he asked, “So you...?”

“Think you’re real sexy?” Logan asked, raisin' a brow and grinnin' when Hank blushed. That was  _ much _ better. “Yeah, baby. I think you’re real damn sexy, 'n I love you wearin' my clothes.”

“Oh, wow,” Hank whispered, soundin' all types of awed. It made Logan ache to know he might’ve been the first one to ever treat Hank this way, but he knew he wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon.

“C’mon, pretty boy,” Logan said, holdin' out a hand. Hank shuffled forward 'n took it, 'n Logan smiled as he tugged it up to his mouth to kiss just to see Hank’s face get redder. “Now, we’ve got two little girls waitin' for us, best we don’t keep ‘em.”

“O-okay, yes, but—”

“But anythin' else can be talked about later, yeah?’ Logan told him, mostly 'cause he wanted to get to bed, but also 'cause Hank looked like he was ‘bout a second away from explodin', 'n that was the last thing any of ‘em needed. “C’mon, the girls are still waitin'.” 

Logan didn’t let go of ‘a his hand as he left the bathroom, leavin' the light on 'n closin' the door to a crack so they’d all be able to see if they needed it in the night. 

The girls were curled together on one side 'a the bed just like Logan had thought, gigglin' to themselves like it wasn’t real obvious what they were doin'. Logan rolled his eyes 'n was about to make a joke when Hank pulled his hand away. When he looked over, he was starin' at the bed with wide eyes 'n didn’t look as pleased as Logan would’ve hoped. 

“What, don’t wanna cuddle with me?” Logan teased, but when Hank’s face closed off, he turned back to the girls 'n said, “Alright now, both 'a you in the middle. C’mon, get a move on.”

The girls listened, 'n the two of ‘em scooted to the centre 'a the bed. Logan went 'n got in, not givin' Hank another look case the boy needed some space. He spent half a moment debating whether or not he should, before he thought  _ fuck it, _ ‘n threw his arm over the two girls to keep ‘em close. They both giggled, 'n Jas started pettin' his arm hair when Laura’s little hand wrapped real tight ‘round his wrist. 

Yeah, good choice. 

Hank was slower gettin' into the bed, but Logan didn’t say nothin'. The girls were real happy when he did, 'n the chattered on for a little bit ‘bout how this was the biggest and comfiest bed they’d ever been in. Laura said it smelled nice, that it smelt safe, 'n Logan knew he’d do anythin' to make sure the girls always felt that way. Jas asked real shyly if Hank could sing to her, 'n Logan knew the man was just as fucked as he was when he started singin' right away.

Logan let the soft cadence of Hank’s voice send him off to sleep, holdin' his girls in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left me love and support and wonderful comments! These four have become my OTF (one true family) and I ADORE them. I have a second long fic coming out, though it's in its VERY early stages. If there's anything you want to see after this fic, PLEASE comment it and I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Also, subscribe to the series for both the next fic AND some one-shots about this family!

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Camping Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615342) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame)




End file.
